


Tuesday Afternoon with the Malfoys

by amanda_please



Series: The Malfoy Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_please/pseuds/amanda_please
Summary: In which Narcissa Malfoy wants to know what modern acronyms stand for, Draco Malfoy wants to escape his SAT tutoring session AND uncomfortable situations with his parents, and Lucius Malfoy just wants a little alone time with his wife.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: The Malfoy Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058441
Kudos: 17





	Tuesday Afternoon with the Malfoys

Narcissa Malfoy reclined on the velvet sofa in her living room, a luxurious fur throw covering her slender form. Her perfectly manicured nails flew across the screen of her iPhone as she told her son Draco for what must have been the _fifteenth_ time that he had an SAT tutoring session that afternoon and so he was to come straight home from school instead of going over to that insufferable Pansy Parkinson's townhouse.

"Cissy," her husband Lucius said as he strolled into the living room from his study, where he had been all afternoon. His study was sacred; even Narcissa had only been in there on a handful of occasions.

"Yes, darling?" she asked as she pressed _send_ on the last message to Draco, which informed him that if he missed yet another tutoring session he would be written out of the will.

"I just finished speaking with George," he replied, sinking down onto the couch beside his wife, lifting her legs up so that they draped across his lap.

"Oh?" she said, watching as Draco replied with _Mother! I'm not daft- you told me about the SAT tutoring nearly fifteen times!!!_ It was followed by a three-letter acronym that Narcissa did not recognize.

"Yes, he said that our latest investment has paid off," said Lucius, running his hand along the inside of her leg.

"SMH?" she blurted out a minute later after wracking her brain. "What is SMH?"

"What?" frowned her husband, ceasing his petting. "Cissy, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, darling, of course I am. That's _wonderful_ about the investment; we should celebrate later. Crack open that Dom Pérignon that's been sitting in the fridge for ages, yes?"

"Fine," grumbled Lucius, looking a bit more appeased as his wife sat up and began to stroke his long, blonde hair comfortingly. "Now, what were you saying? S&M?"

"No, _SMH_ ," Narcissa replied emphatically, her deft fingers untying Lucius's hair from its ponytail so that it fell around his face in platinum sheets. Despite her preoccupation with her son's message, her heart began to race; she could just never get enough of her husband's hair.

"What is SMH?" he said, humming in approval as she pressed kisses all over his face. She certainly knew how to elevate his mood; after nearly twenty years of marriage he shouldn't have been surprised at this, yet he always was.

"That's just it, darling. I don't _know_ ," sighed Narcissa as he wrapped an arm around her lithe frame and scooted her into his lap to straddle him.

"Well, where did you hear it being used?"

"Draco texted it to me. He sent me a rather rude message about his SAT tutoring session and then wrote _SMH_. I don't know what it means!"

"Hm," replied Lucius, his voice becoming huskier by the minute as his wife continued to shower him with kisses. He swept her long, golden mane over one shoulder so that he could press his own lips to her neck and suck lightly. She sighed happily and arched her body against his broad chest. "I'm not sure, Cissy. Was he swearing at you?"

"I don't know, Lucius. Do you think it means something vulgar?" Narcissa asked, her voice now a bit breathy. Lucius continued kissing her neck while also moving his fingers to the front of her blouse and undoing the top buttons.

"If it is," he replied in a failed attempt at a stern voice, "he'll certainly pay for-"

"Father! Mother!" sounded from the living room doorway before Lucius could finish his sentence. He and Narcissa glanced hurriedly at the entranceway and found Draco standing there with his mouth wide open. He still had his coat and scarf on, and his schoolbag was slung over one shoulder; clearly he had just gotten home.

"Draco!" shrieked Narcissa in a horrified tone as she tumbled off her husband's lap and attempted to redo the buttons of her blouse. Lucius remained on the sofa, crossing his legs and covering his lower body with the abandoned fur throw.

"What are you _doing_?" he demanded, trying to regain his composure.

"What am _I_ doing?" Draco replied with a sneer identical to the one on his father's face. "You mean, what are _you_ doing? It's four o'clock in the afternoon AND you're in the living room AND my SAT tutor is due any second!"

"Well," Narcissa said haughtily, her cheeks flushed with mortification _and_ something else. "I should _hope_ that you've been completing your SAT books after all this!"

"After all what?" said Draco incredulously, slowly dropping his schoolbag to the Persian carpet beneath his feet. "After you and Father were caught getting it on in the middle of the day? A little afternoon delight?"

"Enough!" Lucius hissed as he moved to stand up, holding the blanket around his waist. "I will not be spoken to like that by _anyone_ , let alone my _child_. Apologize to your mother now!"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Draco replied with an eye roll. "I apologize for intruding upon-"

"Not for _that_!" his father nearly bellowed. "For accusing her of _getting it on_ in the living room in the middle of the day! For using vulgar terms such as SMH against her!"

" _What_?" cried Draco, before he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Narcissa and Lucius snapped in unison, exchanging enraged glances. Their son had some nerve!

"Because," replied Draco, bent over nearly double as he tried to control his giggles, "do you even _know_ what SMH means?"

" _Clearly_ we do not!" Lucius said, affronted.

"Why don't you enlighten us before your tutor arrives?" hissed Narcissa, her cheeks going from rose-colored to tomato red as her son continued to laugh hysterically at them.

"It means," Draco gasped, clutching his side, "it means _shaking my head_!"

"What?"

"What?"

"Shaking my head! It's not vulgar at all!"

"Well," Lucius said, at a loss for words. "That is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard! It just goes to show what an _embarrassment_ your generation is. Instead of focusing on getting good grades, all you care about is making up idiotic acronyms."

"But, Father, I didn't personally make it up-"

"I don't care," Lucius cut across his son. "Go and get ready for the tutor; God knows you can use all the help you can get."

"Seriously?" scoffed Draco under his breath as he gathered his schoolbag from the floor and strode off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Well," Narcissa said nearly ten seconds later, her cheeks slowly returning to their normal color. "Of all the inane things..."

"I know, darling," replied Lucius, squeezing her waist as he swept by her toward the liquor cart. "And what bad timing; that child has _no_ awareness."

"That's why we have the SAT tutor for him," Narcissa said in an amused undertone, reaching a hand out to accept the glass of scotch that her husband passed to her.

"What we need," said Lucius, sinking down into a large armchair that was further away from the living room doorway and tugging his wife down so that she rested in his lap once again, "is a living room with doors that _close_."

"Hm," she agreed, sipping her drink before turning to wrap her arms around his neck.

"But what _I_ really need," he began in that husky tone that sent shivers racing up her spine once again, "is-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" their butler Dobby's voice rang out in time with the loud doorbell as he danced through the front hall of their Brownstone. "The SAT tutor has arrived!"

"God dammit!" Lucius hissed, slamming his scotch down on the antique table beside them. "Not again!"

"Well, darling," replied Narcissa, laughing into his neck where she had buried her face, "we'll just have to make it up _later_."

"SMH, Cissy, SMH," said Lucius.


End file.
